there's a certain tone in his voice that reminds him why he loves him
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: The disguiser wasn't one that would be considered a picky man... but for tonight, and tonight only he hoped, he'd be happy to get whatever the janitor wanted for the wedding. Co-written with Skydork. [Town of Salem: Disguiser/Janitor]


Everyone had been _so, impossibly ungrateful_ lately, and he really didn't know why… it was the holidays! People took breaks, they did stuff, they had fun with each other, they made things for people… they were supposed to be _nice,_ weren't they? That's not to say the janitor didn't have his moments either- but in comparison to the fucking _dicks_ running around here (and not the good kind, although considering it was New Year's, they should really be making a resolution about that…) he looked more like a saint every few days.

Akivya supposes that's the reason why he's standing outside a certain irate man's door, barely balancing a cake in one hand and some cleaning supplies in the other.

He's trying to figure out how exactly to knock on the door with his hands full; not to mention what he was wearing (or more so, _wasn't_ wearing) was making it very uncomfortable to even shift without letting out some annoyed sigh or soft moan. He almost wanted to shout- because _fuck, Keon, can't you hurry up and help out your beloved for once in your life? Be a good bunbun. I-I can't…_

He almost huffed when there wasn't even the slightest budge from the other side of the door, not even a _sound_ to show that the disguiser was even at home. It was _exactly_ like Keon to run out and be some sort of grinch about everything that was going on- seemed like he'd done nothing but snap at everyone for the past week. He really… _really_ didn't deserve that cake. The janitor wasn't even sure why he bothered, really- it was like Gioia always said. Men were foolish, and Keon was above the norm in the department of stupidity.

When there's no response after the third irritated knock, Akivya sets the cake down on the floor, tucks the card into the side of the pan (it wasn't going to get _that_ ruined; besides, Keon could lick of the envelope. Totally not a big deal,) and opens the door with one hand.

 _Why the fuck are all these people so filthy? And he took down my curtains!_

It wasn't that bad, he supposed… he could… he had some space to move… and the bed was, of course, nicely made. Probably fitting that it was the only presentable thing in this shithole. Still, the sheets probably needed to be changed, because he wouldn't put it past the disguiser to just not clean up- he hardly cleaned up after anything, honestly.

Maybe he should be taught a lesson… or maybe… maybe he should be confronted with something that was even more of a mess than the fucking mafia base. Maybe he should be confronted with something he _really, really_ enjoyed. Sex. Porn. All that jazz. It's not like it was… selfish or anything. Hell, they both benefitted! And Akivya just baked him a fucking _cake._ Keon owed him. He owed him _so fucking much._

Besides, it wasn't like he was already thinking about this or anything when he'd decided to show up on New Year's Eve with a cake and some cute things to show off to him… the assless underwear was just an added touch. And the corset, and basically _everything that was underneath the ratty clothes he appeared to be wearing._

No. It wasn't selfish at all, and he hadn't been planning anything.

But he wanted it.

* * *

Keon could only wipe his face in anger as he walked through the heavy rain, trying very hard not to let the rain get underneath the umbrella. His makeup was already fucked up, so why did he always feel the need to try and reserve it? With his mascara running, lipstick smeared, and clothes torn up- he looked like a college student coming home from a long walk of shame. But this is just what he gets for telling Maxine that he looked nice as a woman also. He should've known that the spy would've freaked out and demanded to know what he looked like and tease him about it.

At least they had really nice sex afterwards; probably the only good thing that happened last night.

Once the Greek man made his way into the base, he promptly began stripping out of the dress and fake breasts that sagged and looked awkward against his clear dress. A single snicker and whistle from, respectively, the consort and his own cousin, was the only thing he heard when he finally made him way into the lounge- thankfully. Not that he didn't enjoy the attention, but.. the last time he was around one of the other members crossdressing, he did get fucked in his ass and forced to ask her to stop.

Sighing at the thought of Jaina, he removed the last article of clothing, his shoes, and slowly hobbled down the long hallway in his boxers. Keon honestly just felt tired right now, not up at all for the partying that is bound to be happening in just a few hours, and then go into tomorrow evening. He just wanted to sleep. Even if the godfather demanded that he go on a mission, if it were to happen, Keon would just stick his finger up at the decaying old man and turn to sleep on the other side facing the wall. Virtually nothing could distract or convince him from not sleeping in the next few moments.

Finding himself at the entrance of his room, he groaned in annoyance when he remembered that his room was now very much so the janitor's- seeing as the boy had decided that he and Keon were a couple and _couples have to cuddle, Ke-Ke._

"Akivya," he pounded on the door with his free hand, barely able to keep his shoes and clothes from falling free from his gripe. "Open the door asshole, I don't have my key."

After a moment, the sounds of moaning and his name finally made it's way from the room. Keon could only guess what he was doing. He tried to open the door by the handle, almost surprised that the janitor left it opened for anyone to come in. And then he remembered that it was the janitor, a whore who enjoyed almost anyone, and he felt like an idiot for having standards so high as the other man couldn't possibly even think of achieving most normal people moments and thoughts. As to smooth over his fragile ego revolving around his intelligence, he rationalized this as being because he was tired, possibly had a fever now from walking so long in the rain, and had spent four hours with the man.

Swinging the door open, Keon laid his eyes on the bed and rolled his eyes when he realized what the janitor was doing on the bed. Before making a statement about what the sorry excuse was doing, he threw his clothes to the floor and stripped out of his boxers, grabbing one of the janitor's shirts on their desk to wipe his face free from the make up.

"You have to be kidding me.. are you getting thi- is that cake?"

He tries to swallow back the moan that's threatening to slip free, and it only passes his lips as a gentle sigh when he shifts, finally turning over onto his side. "I should've known that was the only thing you'd notice," Akivya said, pouting, but nonetheless stood up and practically jumped on Keon, wrapping his arms around the disguiser's slim shoulders and pressing a sticky kiss to the side of his face.

"Gioia- aah, uh… Gioia said that men like food. And, well, I guess I can agree with that. Sooo… I baked a cake for you. I iced it with lots of colors. Purple… and red, and blue. Stuff you like. Cheery stuff, sugar boo boo. Because you're my bunbun and I gotta keep you happy." The words make enough sense in his head, the janitor giving him a soft smile before wrapping his arms around him again and practically _clinging_ on for dear life. "Oh, also, you owe me for making my shirt dirty. I don't like dirty things, Ke-Ke. That's why I cleaned your room!"

From the surprised look in the man's eyes, he wasn't surprised Keon hadn't even noticed- but everything looked so much nicer, so much brighter when it was organized. It gave an aura of familiarity… someplace where they could live together and love each other and have a family, if Keon was into that sort of thing. It was… nice. Sure, there were some changes that could be made… like the reestablishment of some _very pretty pink curtains,_ but the rather dimwitted man couldn't bring himself to think about any of that right then, instead pulling Keon over to the bed and setting him down.

"I cleaned everything and there's cake and I brought your favorite wine and I'm wearing a corset for you and I just wanted to make you happy because you've been so stressed lately, babycakes, and I can't let my darling cuddlekins get upset because I need him more than I need air. So. _Happy New Year's, Ke-Ke!_ Or, well, almost… I mean, first you gotta enjoy everything. And then we have to have sex. I even prepped myself for you. For _ages._ And… and tomorrow's going to be great too. We can make resolutions and talk about the future and everything. Like… well, _couples stuff."_

Keon barely acknowledged what the brunette was saying, swirling his fingers around the top bit of the cake and picking it apart to eat it. His mind continued to stay focused on his main goal- sleeping. He looked back up to the janitor, nibbling on little areas of his shoulders and pressing his entire being against his back. "I'm not in the mood, Akivya," he didn't bother looking at him to see his reaction, though he noticed that he had gave a whining noise in complaint with his choice.

Done with the cake, he laid flat against the bed and wrapped his arms under his head. A small sigh escaped his lips as Akivya nudged his head into his shoulder. Light kisses trailed up his jawline, the janitor's hand reaching down his waist and wrapping around it. His name was said against his skin, sucking and moaning his name in a plea for Keon to give him attention. Growing more annoyed, he pressed his head into the pillow and tried to force himself to fall asleep.

"Get off," he attempted to scold him, groaning loudly against the pillow.

He heard something of a complaint, Akivya's voice rising in desperation. _No, stop it._ Keon sighed once again when he realized how warm the older man was compared to him. He was still cold and wet from earlier, and being ass naked didn't really seem to help.. The warmth that Akivya was giving off would leave him after a while, wouldn't it? He needed something else to keep him warm.. Moving off the bed, he moved over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt that more than likely was not his and a pair of boxers, pulling them both on.

Looking back over to the bed, Keon only muttered under his breath once he saw how desperately the janitor was looking at him. "You're pathetic, Aki."

He felt his breath stop for a few seconds, inhaling without letting it out, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, an almost abrupt ache in his chest that made him want to cry. "K-Keon…" the janitor started, his words trailing off with almost no sound as he pushed himself up from the awkward position he was laying in, shakily returning to his feet.

"I know I am, I just… I just wanted you to be happy, sweetheart. I want to _make_ you happy. I'm… I just thought… sorry. G-Give me a few minutes, okay?"

Akivya barely had to think before he was grabbing for the well-worn black sweatshirt lying on the floor, unzipping the rather tight attire he'd been wearing previously and letting it fall to the floor, before pulling the oversized garment over his head and giving a glance back to Keon. He wasn't sure if his eyes were really as puffy as they felt, or if there were actually tears clinging to his cheeks like he thought there were, but he ignored it in favor of just staring.

 _He doesn't have to be so rude all the time. It's just… it's just. Yeah. I mean._

"If you don't want me, then… you should just tell me, Ke-Ke. I… I thought we were each other's bunbuns. I thought you _liked_ me. Maybe I was just being even more of an idiot… I should stick to one-nighters." the man gave a light laugh, before sitting down again. "Can… can I just sleep with you? Not like sex. Like… actual sleeping."

Keon's only response to this was to flop down onto the bed, forcing Akivya down with him. A small smirk appeared on his lips when he looked down at the janitor's face. "Don't act like a teenage girl, Aki." he pressed his lips against his, giving a low chuckle. "Might be fitting for you at times, but.." he trailed off.

Pulling the heavy sheet over their bodies and laying his head on the boy's shoulder, he finished, "it's very annoying any other time."

He couldn't help the red that was spreading across his cheeks, the janitor taking a shallow breath and spluttering to try and find words for what he perceived as some sort of insult- even if he couldn't really tell. "I'm older than you, Keon." he finally settles on, but doesn't bother doing much more than pulling the other closer, enough that he could bury his face into Keon's chest and slide one hand up to grab at his shoulder.

He aimed a glance up at the disguiser's face, unsurprised to find a smirk there that only caused him to turn his face away and push it against the white fabric of Keon's shirt as the janitor finally commented, "... love you, Ke-Ke."

Keon didn't respond this time, simply chuckling and running his fingers through Akivya's hair was all he did. Closing his eyes after several moments of silence, he finally said, "I love you too."

Akivya's light snores was all he could get out of him.

* * *

"So," the janitor finally said when the disgruntled disguiser finally opened his eyes, looking up at Akivya as he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against Keon's. "It's the new year, yeah? We should make resolutions." He tapped the disguiser's cheek with a finger, biting down on his lip and raising his eyes just slightly to meet up with the younger man's.

"My resolutions are… less sex and more cuddles with you. And your resolution is…?"

"The exact opposite of yours," he tried to give him a smile, though it looked awkward. "Maybe get you something nice, what do you think?"

"Something nice?" Akivya asked, humming as he pressed his head against the disguiser's chest again. "Hmm… you know what you should do? You should steal me a dress… a _very nice, long, white dress."_ He paused, before letting fingers slip beneath the hem of Keon's shirt with a devious grin. "Also… you should fuck me on the Godfather's desk. While I'm wearing that dress. We'll call it our honeymoon since he's too much of a dick to let us have one."

* * *

Keon wasn't what most people would call a picky man.

No, he generally tried to enjoy a little bit of everything in life. The little things, whether it be the sweet juices from some below average looking male to drugs that only gave him a moment of happiness before cruelly stripping it away from him, was what really mattered. Who needed to have the best of, best tasting, top rated, designer shit… it was all the same in the end: a shirt that would eventually be thrown away or ripped to hell, food that would go in his stomach and forgotten about a day later, drugs that would make him go through another few sessions of rehab.. but for tonight, and tonight only he hoped, he'd be happy to get whatever the janitor wanted for the wedding.

Hell, even if he hated it, Keon would wear and only buy the most expensive shit there was in the entire fucking world if it meant that Akivya was going to be happy longer. It seemed stupid, and if he was being told that someone had his exact thought process.. he would've laughed and called them whipped as fuck. A year ago he would've even laughed at the idea of him getting married. He wasn't at all someone who seemed like he'd ever get married; he was a drifter, someone who just drifted from interest to interest, with no thought or care.

It was funny really. He changed in such little time, he didn't even notice how much different he was since last year.

As he picked through Gioia's closet, very careful to make it look like anyone hadn't actually went through both her dresser and drawers, he took out a rather tight fitting corset and sat it down inside of his backpack along with quite a number of nicked lingerie and other pieces of clothing he didn't know the name of. Hopefully she didn't know, seeing as it'd be pretty awkward with her knowing his.. husband, was now going to be wearing all of her used panties. Or perhaps she'd be into it.

After he managed to find a white skirt (cut very short, the back of it even shorter than the front of it), and a ring, he proceeded to leave the room, closing the door as quiet as he could, and made his way towards his own. A small smile played in his lips as he imagined what Akivya would say or think as soon as he saw everything he had.

Their wedding would only be in a few hours, hopefully he and his friend had a enough time to make the perfect dress and suit for them both.

* * *

He was so excited he could hardly stand it. For the past few days, all he could focus on was the beating of his heart, seeming to grow louder and louder and louder every moment. And as annoying as it was, he couldn't deny that there was something undeniably picturesque about the whole thing. Something romantic. And yeah, maybe the romance would've been nicer with a bit of sex too, but… regardless of that, it was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Or well, it would be. Soon. At least, he hoped it would be- it was very difficult trying not to scream at Keon to hurry everything up already. God knows Akivya had never been the most patient person- even his cleaning was rushed, his cooking, when he tried to get dressed in the morning… and the suspense was enough to drive him crazy. It wasn't like he was getting cold feet or anything (fucking shit, never-) but he certainly didn't think he could take another minute of anticipation.

It was taking him so much self-control not to just jump Keon when he got home every night. Someone should be priding him on it, really, the janitor concluded. He was being on his absolute best behavior, trying not to become bridezilla or whatever he was already sure the disguiser assumed he would be. And it was killing him inside! He'd never been so goddamn desperate for something in his life- and that wasn't even counting the time he'd talked his way into sex with the two most notable figures in town!

All of this, added to the fact that he was already an emotional wreck that wasn't really fixable right now, only added to his excitement when the door swung open and he all but stumbled out of bed.

"Ke-Ke! My cutie pie! I missed you so much today~ How's my darling and sexy honey bunny? I… I've been waiting for ages. But it's okay. You're back now. Which means you can… help me out, maybe? I've been dealing with some urges… as well as a bit of a mishap in the kitchen earlier. I cleaned everything up, don't worry- but I was trying to make something for the wedding… a cake, you know, because how else are we gonna get one? It didn't turn out too well. I was wondering if you thought we could salvage it or if I should sell it to Jaina and Anakin for five bucks."

"...the fuck did you do?"

Keon could only sigh at the mess of a man in front of him, covered in flour and messy hair that could only be achieved through yanking and brushing nervously. Looking down at the bag, he tossed it to the boy and flopped down on the bed. "Bring it here.. I don't really care if we have cake or not, Akivya. Not like anyone is really gonna eat any of it."

Brushing his hand through his hair, he stripped himself of his shirt and looked back to the boy coming from the tiny kitchen in his - no, there's - and came back with a rather disgusting cake. Plain, he could see where the janitor had obviously burned the corners of the cake, though looked like it was actually undercooked. Akivya, how the fuck did you manage this? Looking up at him, he shook his head and said, "Just.. throw it away. I really don't want to be blamed for giving you or anyone else food poisoning. Don't even need a cake; you can use the donuts from the common room and frost them together to look like a cake or something. Fuck, I don't know."

"Open the bag," Keon gave him a small smirk, licking his lips. "I wanna show you what I got you for our honeymoon."

"... okay, you caught me. I can't cook. But I was so fucking bored that it was either throw together a cake or shove a vibrator up my ass for two hours, and you weren't exactly quick on coming home…" Akivya shot the disguiser a glare, pulling back slightly before his eyes wandered down to the bag at the disguiser's side. "Wait… is that-?" He cut himself off, lips twitching upwards into a soft smile. "Well… I suppose if you got me something I can hold off on being mad at you. Even though I could never really be mad at you, bunbun. You're perfect! I just want to be perfect for you too…"

He manages to unzip the bag, fingers fumbling with the zipper as he reaches in and feels something… soft. And even though Akivya's never exactly been the most observant person, there's that tingling sense of pleasure at the back of his mind because this might be a dress, might be a ring, might be official, I can wear it all and show everyone that I'm Ke-Ke's and Ke-Ke is mine...

But even the thoughts don't hold back the slight whimper that leaves the janitor's lips as he looks up and meets eyes with the disguiser and decides he wants to melt right then and there because this is what love feels like and… "Keon… d-did you steal lingerie for me? And… is this… d-dress?" He isn't sure if the happiness shows as well on his face as the tears do, and as much as he wants to curse himself for crying, he just can't stop it, pulling the clothes out of the bag until they're lying across the bed before he throws himself forward at the disguiser. He can hardly make sense of what he's doing until his lips meet Keon's and he tries to pull the younger man as close as he can, and then he hears the sound of something hard tumbling to the floor…

"I-Is that… bunbun?"

Keon couldn't help but give a light smile to the janitor, pressing his lips against his cheek, wrapping a hand over his waist and pulling him further against him. The look on his face was beyond hilarious, adorable in every way. The way his eyes brightened, excited and hopeful.. perfect. He knew that the janitor would enjoy the surprise he had planned for him, but he wouldn't have expected it to be this much. Still, he was glad that he seemed to enjoy what he had in mind. "I thought," he kissed his earlobe, pulling it down with his teeth, playfully running his tongue over his earring. "We could have some fun before we get married- some last moment fucking.."

Before Akivya could say anything else, the younger man proceeded to slide his hands underneath the waistband of his trousers and press his thumb against his entrance, teasing him. He looked back up at him, a small smirk growing on his face, gently inserting his thumb completely dry. His tight walls caved in on him, clenching and denying him access further.

"Aki.." he mock begged, returning to kissing his ear, going down from his neck to his shoulder, sucking on his skin until he's sporting a saliva covered bruise. "Please? Just spread your legs for me, let me prep you and I can use it on you."

Keon slides in a second finger, retrieving his thumb, and inserts a new finger. Thrusting gently, he gives another light chuckle as he can feel Akivya growing tighter against him. It's almost cute, the way he tries to deny him when he's clearly wanting him. But yet, as cute as it was, he really wasn't in the mood to play around. They were on a tight schedule, and he'd be damned if he didn't get to at least fuck him a bit before they married. "I'm going to insert another finger, Akivya, dry, if you don't say yes."

And just like that, he did, noticing Akivya struggling not to cry out in pain or discomfort. His free hand somehow managed to get him out of his pants and boxers, forcing him onto his knees with Keon right behind him. "Now, Aki.."

He was sure the look on his face was as far from pleasured as possible, trying not to move as much as possible because it fucking hurt and he hadn't even been expecting sex and the pain from Keon's fingers forcing their way inside him, stretching him out without even a hint of remorse only made him want to cry. Akivya shut his eyes, tightly, biting down on his lip as Keon's fingers curled and a loud whimper escaped his lips.

"Yes, Keon- sugarplum, please, I c-can't… nn… it stings, Ke-Ke, please, I just… fuck me, I can't take it any longer, been waiting all day for you, need you so badly, please, dearheart…" he choked back a sigh of relief when Keon's fingers slipped out of him, sinking further against the soft mattress with a loud moan before he felt Keon's thumb teasing him again, just barely pressed against his exposed asshole, this time slick with lube.

Akivya isn't sure if he wants to beg, isn't sure if he wants to ask Keon about the wedding and make more plans or just fuck him, but the longer Keon teased him, the more desperate he found himself growing, pushing himself against the disguiser kneeling behind him, his legs spreading almost awkwardly as he gasps. "Yeah, baby, please, I- I've been so desperate for you all day, need you to fuck me, show me who's boss, make me plead for it like the filthy slut I am, Keon…"

He can feel something long pressing against the cold flesh of his exposed lower back, sliding until it was between his thighs, until he wanted to slam his hands into the wall from how much he needed it, craved it, how impossibly horny he'd gotten in just a few minutes, arching his hips backwards as he tries to turn so he can see Keon's face, gasping at the look on it that was so fucking intense he was worried it'd burn him.

"I need it, need you, bunbun, fuck me, I can't take it any longer-!"

Keon shushed him quietly, pressing his hand against his mouth and placing light kisses against the back of his neck and spine. He attempted to quiet him down by running his hands through the other's hair, lightly twisting locks of his hair between his fingers. "Sh, babe.. fuck- just be quiet. Let me work this into you, and then you can scream and beg me.."

Once he manages to reach the bottom of the man's torso, he gently pulls the dildo away from his entrance and before Akivya can even make a single noise of complaint, his tongue finds its way past the tight ring of muscle and is swabbing his walls with way too much passion and energy for him not to curse at himself for being so excited at doing this. His fiance would definitely be attempting to get him to rim him more. (not that he'd complain, no; he just didn't like the idea of Akivya thinking that it could possibly lead to Keon blowing him one day. Which was something he absolutely would never do.)

"How you're so tight is beyond me," he gently bites down on his ass cheek after he's decided that he's wet enough, enjoying that shiver that noticeably runs down the janitor's back. "Would've thought you'd be looser by now. Oh well, at least I can fuck you- tight or not. Your ass is mine right now."

Pressing a final kiss to his tailbone, Keon gripped the dildo again and proceeded to fill the man's ass once again with it.

He can hardly contain the overly-excited squeal when Keon's hand finally slips from his mouth, feeling the hard object slide into him, his ass clenching almost impossibly tight as he tried to shift. It's barely anything different from what he's used to, but if feels so much bigger, so fucking thick he wants to scream at Keon to start thrusting harder because he's needed this for so long…

All he manages is a breathless moan of the disguiser's name as he forces his hips back, biting down on his lip to muffle a sharp groan as his lover teases the dildo over his prostate. Akivya sucks in a breath, cries out as he pushes himself against the disguiser's legs, the other so fucking overpowering to him, barely giving him room to think or breathe before he's pulling back and thrusting the silicone back into him, letting it push in fully, slamming right up against where he needs it, enough that Akivya wants to scream.

"Ke-Keon… p-please… I need… more! Ah… it's so… so fucking b-big, nngh… I want… fuck, more! Impale me! Make me scream, razzle dazzle, make me- just- scream- ugh, fuck!"

He feels so dirty whenever Keon does this with him, but he knows the younger man likes it when he begs him, is pretty sure it gets his rocks off, and fuck if he doesn't like it too. Being so vulnerable and needy when he's being filled up, ripped open and spread out entirely for his fiance's taking… it's fucking wonderful. He can't even describe how much he's needed this today, to be so completely taken by Keon… Akivya wonders if he likes it as much as he does.

He can hardly get himself to settle down, nerves out of control as Keon finally slides a hand under his jaw and tilts his head up, teeth nipping at his jawline, trailing over the side of his exposed throat, only drawing another whine of pleasure from his mouth as he tries to turn his head. "Ke-Ke… t-turn me over, look at me while you fuck me, please, I wanna see you when I cum, honey bunny, wanna feel you everywhere…"

Failing at attempting to hide a rather large pleased smile, Keon pressed another quick kiss between his shoulderblades. Obliging his request to be turned over, Keon very skillfully flips him over and quickly begins to work down his body. His lips sucking on his chest, fingers twisting and pinching his nipples, he couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan when he feels Akivya's body spasming.

Moving his hand back down to where Akivya's cock pulsed against his thighs greedily, Keon can't help but slowly lose his smile. It stung quite a bit seeing his lover so enthralled at being fucked by the unusually long dildo- hearing him beg for him to go deeper and practically beg to be impaled by him only made his ego break further. Of course he always wondered if his cock really pleasured Akivya as much as he told himself, but seeing him more desperate for a large cock only confirmed his suspicions.

Feeling Akivya buck forward against his hand, he forces himself out of his thoughts and back into working down his body. The older man's moans reminded him that yes, he was very much so pleasured. Large cock or not. "Akivya," he finally manages to say after several quick tugs on his length. "We're going to have to stop soon.."

He gives him a devious smirk, pressing his lips down into his happy trail and gently strokes his cock, moving his body back up to where he's able to feel the janitor's breath against his. Closing in on whatever space that forced them apart, he forced his tongue to penetrate the side of his cheek walls and teeth, noticing Akivya's lack of hesitance when he did so.

Akivya isn't sure why it's a relief when his mouth is suddenly overtaken and it seems as though the breath has been forced right out of his lungs, his mouth slipping open further to mingle against Keon's tongue, his legs slipping apart to fall limp against either side of Keon's waist as his thin, tan hands fisted in the disguiser's shirt desperately.

When the younger finally pulls away, the first thing to leave the janitor's mouth is a long, keening whine as he arches his back and pulls Keon closer and tilts his head back to bare his throat to his fiance, trying desperately not to just give out already, because he already felt so weak. He doesn't know when the last time was that this had happened, the last time that Keon had looked at him while he fucked him, but it's more than enough to gaze into his eyes and think he loves me, loves me, loves me.

"Keon…" Akivya tries to get out, although he isn't sure if it actually sounded like his lover's name or just another moan. "P-pull out… w-wanna feel you inside me when I cum… w-want you to fill me, make me yours, I'm yours, baby-" he hisses, his back arching forward the second the disguiser's hands slipped to hold his hips in place. The janitor could barely help the long, desperate wails and whimpers that left his mouth as he tries not to lose himself before it can happen, tries not to just give in so easily, because he wanted to remember this- Akivya and Keon, right before their marriage…

'Cause Ke-Ke's my bunbun. Cause I'm his rose petal. Cause we love each other. I need him. Need-

"I love you, Aki," he whispers against his ear, another light smile playing on his lip. Grabbing the back of his head, noting how sweaty the older man has truly become now, he slowly eases into a quick and steady pace. Within moments as he does this, he can feel a familiar cold shiver going down his back and his release coating the inside of the janitor.

A heavy moan and panting escape his lips, falling gently onto the bed with Akivya curling up beside him. His arms find themselves wrapped against the raven haired man's waist, pulling him closer until he's lying on his chest and Keon can feel how fast his heart is beating. It's amusing, almost attractive, and Keon can only feel himself growing more excited knowing that they'll have more days like this.

"We're going to have to get ready soon, Aki," he finally manages to say after several long moments filled with nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing.

"I know," the janitor says, looking up at Keon from where his head is pressed against the disguiser's chest. He feels like a complete mess; still half covered with bits of flour dust, his hair a mess, cum across his thighs and leaking out of him. It's a feeling he likes more than he should, being dirty… he has to wonder if Keon likes it when he's a mess.

"I need to clean myself up," Akivya adds, but barely moves, simply regarding Keon from beneath dark eyelashes, a smile passing over his lips. "Babycakes… a few hours and I'll officially be your bunbun. Can you believe that? I mean… feels like we met yesterday. But… gonna be married. I've always wanted to get married… although I expected to make some cute cards and to have a big cake and flower petals and dancing… is that too romantic?"

He offers a tiny laugh, sitting up until he can look down at Keon and press a soft kiss to his lips, hand braced against his shoulder as he pulls back. "Um… I've never worn a wedding dress before. Can you help… you know, help me put it on, honey boo boo?"

"You're going to look great, Aki," he chuckles, reaching over to the end of the bed as he retrieves the dress from the bag. It's so much smaller than he had hoped it'd be, considering the rather large height difference between Gioia and Akivya. At the tiny height of five foot, Gioia's dress would be an extremely tight squeeze on Akivya, thus made him hope that they were the same weight. Aki would just have to suck it in, literally. (Hopefully there's nothing like internal bleeding because of how tight it is on him. That'd ruin the wedding.) 

Pushing his hands underneath his fiance's shirt, he lifted it off and threw it to the ground. Staring at his chest for a moment, he placed another gentle kiss to his collarbone and let the janitor slide into the dress with ease. He really did look nice, sexy even, now that he was able to get a good look at him. It flattered him, if not looked a bit uncomfortable. No matter, he'd only have to wear it for a little while and Keon would be tearing it off of him.

Getting behind the shorter man, he quickly zipped up the back. An uncomfortable cough came out from the other side, causing Keon to wrapped his arms around his waist and rest his chin on Aki's shoulder. "Two hours.. Aki, two hours and we're married. Fuck.. crazy, yeah? Can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see."

"Let's just hope nobody faints," the older man teased in response, turning around so he could rest his hands on Keon's shoulders, press himself against the disguiser's body (or at least as much of it as he could reach) and pull himself against Keon. "Seriously though. Me, getting married? To you? I mean, it sounds stupid but… I always wanted this to happen. You treat me the way I've always wanted to be treated, Ke-Ke. That's why you're my darling blueberry. Because I wuv u."

He says the last part teasingly, nuzzling his face into the taller male's shoulder, his grip only getting tighter on the other. "Do you think Gioia's going to mind me wearing her clothes? I mean, we still have to work together and all… with all of them, actually! Maybe. Maybe if I offer to redecorate their rooms they'll let it slide? Normally I would just trade sex favors, but… that's no behavior for a married man, is it?"

The janitor gives a tiny chuckle, holding onto Keon and letting his head rest on the other's chest in just the right spot to hear the steady beating of his heart. "How are you so calm about all this? I-I'm so worried about everything. I want it to be perfect. I want to be perfect. For you. So you never feel like leaving me alone. I don't like being alone, Ke-Ke… it makes me sad. And you're my beloved snookums so you better not make me sad. And I gotta keep you happy too!" Akivya grinned, looking up to Keon, before a thought occurred to him. "We still don't have a cake… I even got the little figures to go on the top."

* * *

Keon's never been the type to get cold feet about things. When he says he wants to do something, he always tries to do it. Even when he knows it's stupid and it's only going to end up getting him fucked over. But when he's standing inside of the meeting room, a priest on the other side of him, and when he's able to hear the faint sound of feet in the distance, it's hard not to be a bit nervous. Perhaps they had rushed things a bit too quickly.. maybe they should've waited a little bit before they decided to wed and decided to finalize it in the meeting room. Poor taste, at least. Probably could've handled it in a better way, but as the footsteps came nearer, he realized it was too late for any real doubts.

He's not sure who's going to kill him first when they see what they're doing- Gioia, Vita, Carmine, or Jaina.

Gioia; when she sees that they're using her clothes, lingerie, dildo, and stealing hers and Carmine's 'first mafia wedding spotlight'. Vita; when she realizes that her older cousin is getting married and she still really does seem to dislike the janitor, even if he tells her to get over it. Carmine; when he realizes that they're getting married- because 'too much attachment; if you get caught, they could blackmail you with them' and that he really did seem to dislike them both of them already. And Jaina because she's sorta an uptight bitch that is too possessive over someone who she has no actual control over.

With luck, they'd all go after him.

Keon looks distressed. It's the first thing Akivya notices when he steps into the room, but the thought goes over his head when he sees the disguiser smile at him because it seems genuine, like a real, real smile and it's so nice. Keon's really attractive when he's not glaring like Scrooge 2.0 or whatever- the Grinch, whoever is super grumpy. Although he at least is glad Keon doesn't look like Carmine, because Carmine's always glaring at him and sometimes it's slightly terrifying.

The janitor doesn't waste more than a few seconds before he's running forward- yes, running- across the meeting room and reaching out and latching onto the disguiser's arm, giving Keon a smile that he hopes doesn't look as crazy as it seems to feel when it stretches across his face.

He's clutching a bouquet of dandelions and he's wearing clothes that belonged to Gioia- who, of course, would either be very angry or only somewhat annoyed- and he's not entirely sure what he's supposed to be doing. He's also sweaty and nervous and a little horny and way too fucking happy for words, but it's perfect. It's all completely beyond perfect, because he's looking at Keon and Keon's looking at him and fuck me for being such a sucker for romance.

And then, at the same time Akivya takes his eyes away from Keon's face and focuses on the first few syllables uttered by the priest- syllables, he's so frazzled he can't remember words- there's the sound of footsteps in the doorway. And, inevitably, the sound of glass crashing against the floor.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

As soon as Keon turned around, he immediately locks eye with the nearly seventy year old Godfather and the consort, staring at the two of them with disdain and odd curiosity. Looking down at their feet, he notices that a messy pile of glass and coffee pooled around the godfather. Oh, that's where it came from. He gave an easy nod, motioning for them to come in.

"You're late," he bites back another smile, amused at the confused yet angry glare the godfather gives him. "But thank you for coming."

He wraps a protective arm around Akivya, taking ahold of his wrist and gripping it rather tightly. His eyes look up the priests', nodding for him to continue. The man looked at him uncomfortable- whether it be because he was pretty sure that this was against his morals or that he was now completely backed into a corner by some pissed off looking mafia members- but continued, saying a rather long and overused verse that Keon himself could remember, but it sounded perfect as of right now.

Carmine attempts to shout at him, though gives a hesitant glance at the priest and shuts his mouth promptly. He turns to Gioia, giving her a dangerous look- what he was trying to do was lost to him, but Keon couldn't really find it in himself to really care. It was his wedding- Carmine and Gioia can piss over it as much as they wanted, he and Aki were going to enjoy themselves.

Akivya can feel his face heating, and if he wasn't too fucking embarrassed already because Gioia was standing behind him, Keon's hand wrapping around his waist until he can take hold of his wrist is only adding to it. He isn't sure when the last time he's blushed so harshly was; maybe it's because he's getting married in the goddamn meeting room, or maybe it's because this is true love, what love feels like, he loves me, I'm his, he's mine, mine-

The urge to look over his shoulder at the sound of more footsteps is practically overwhelming, so the janitor simply slides forward until he's standing so close to Keon, pressed against him so tightly that he's pretty sure he's hidden from all external threats. Like the other mafia members. And if they had cake, he's pretty sure they'd all be a lot nicer and more welcoming and warm and… stuff. Like, you know… the way wedding guests were supposed to be. Not all icy and prickly and salty.

Did those things even go together? Maybe…

He isn't sure exactly when he snaps out of the half-trance he's in, because he's blushing so hard all he can wish for is a miracle that would just make him and Keon disappear… back in their room or something, where they could cuddle and snuggle and he could suck his Ke-Ke off for as long as he wanted… or maybe somewhere nice and warm. He wanted a honeymoon.

But then the disguiser's saying "I do." And maybe it's those few split seconds of both relief, terror, hope and joy that finally make his eyes snap up to Keon's, until he can match them and run a tongue over his lips and give an awkward smile that's too genuine in the worst way. And he isn't even waiting for the priest to finish reading off the next set before the words "I love you, Ke-Ke," are slipping from Akivya's lips and he just wants to kiss him already, wants to so damn badly it hurts.

The priest gives them both a chastising glance, though quickly looks down at them when he notices that the meeting room had now filled with the entire mafia, speaking quicker than before. Keon smiles, then drops it. His eyes stared down at the janitor, watching how flushed his face looks but yet still blushed. He looks absolutely adorable, his own little blushing bride. Fuck, he so wants to be able to crash his lips on his face and devour him whole.

"Hurry up," he threatens the priest as quiet as he possibly can. A small glare, terrifying for anyone that could see it, was sent to the dark cloaked man. It seemed to have quite the effect on the man, forcing him to rush out what he was saying. Watching the man stutter out verses made him want to laugh, though he knew that he'd probably end up getting quite a bit of shit from Carmine once it was over. After being told for quite a bit of things, he was sure. Disrespecting a priest was going to be just another thing added to the already long list.

He looked back to see everyone's reaction, curious and an odd bit hopeful that at least one of them did. Only one of them seemed to have a reaction more than being confused- Vita, his baby cousin. Anger, hurt.. Tears ran down her face, shaking completely. He could see that pain in her eyes, hurt that he didn't tell her that he was engaged. It pained him to see her like this, but he had to remind himself that he wanted to keep it a complete secret. He mouthed an apology, though quickly looked away from her when she only shot him a dark glare.

"-take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he only managed to catch the last part, but wasn't too bothered at it. At least he could hear him say yes. That was really the only thing that mattered to him. As soon as he did, Keon would be able to kiss him, to show him how much he cared for him.. show him how much the boy mattered to him. Finally. This was would be the start of their new life- a married couple, completely in love and happy together.

He couldn't hold back the desire that was pooling in his chest when he looked up and met eyes with Keon. Every inch of his body seemed to be shaking, too excited to hold his feelings in any longer. He gives a brief glance back to the priest when he hears those words slip from the man's tongue.

"You may kiss the… your husband."

Not exactly what he'd been going for, but he couldn't refrain from letting a sharp squeal of excitement leave his throat as he threw himself as the disguiser. "Ke-" is the only thing that leaves his throat before his husband's lips are on his, tongue pushing into Akivya's mouth which quickly slides open for him.

When he pulls away, leaving the janitor almost breathless, Akivya takes a deep breath and hisses out, "Again. I love you, Ke-Ke. Kiss me again." He arches his back, pressing forward until he can hook arms over the younger man's shoulders, watching the faintest satisfied grin cover his lover's face. Akivya just smiled.

They were officially each other's bunbuns. For now and forever.

Keon had to stop himself from falling over, realizing that Akivya was now only standing on a single toe and pushing his entire body weight onto him. Still, once he's managed to hold himself up, he lets his husband sink into his skin and nibble on his lips desperately. An awkward cough, grumbles for them to stop, remind him that they're not completely alone. And for a moment, he considers breaking the kiss.

The moment is over, and he's pressing Akivya against the wall, his hands moving down his torso, nails digging into the thin fabric in an attempt to tear off the dress. A desperate moan escapes his lips as he passes over the man's waist and begins pushing up the skirt, lightly thrusting his hips against him.

"That's disgusting. Stop." a voice that he knew belonged to Carmine forced him out of his thoughts and stopped him completely, slowly dropping his hands and the skirt. Giving an apologetic look to the janitor, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, he turned around to look at the elderly man. The look on his face was.. terrifying to say the least. Though much smaller than him in both height and weight, he's heard the terrifying rumours and stories involving their Godfather. How he's snapped men's neck with just his bare hand, murdered and screwed over both men and women, child and adults alike, showed no mercy to anyone.. he couldn't lie, if there was anyone in this world that he was afraid of, it was Carmine.

Perhaps they were stupid to go through with the wedding knowing that he didn't want any of them in a relationship, much less marrying each other. Still though… when he looked at Akivya, knowing how much he adored and loved him, he didn't regret asking him for even a moment. He wanted to marry him, to be legally with him until the last of their days. This time, whether Carmine approved or not, it was going to be his choice. Carmine surely wouldn't murder them.. hopefully.

"H-how dare you two defy my orders?"

Akivya is terrified. He's sure it's not exactly inconspicuous, the way he flinches away from the godfather's voice, pressing back against the wall as though it could possibly hide him. And yeah, maybe he and Keon had talked about it happening- this exact thing- but the actuality was worse than the mental picture.

Without much thought, the janitor reaches forward, curling fingers in the sleeve of Keon's suit jacket, attempting to pull him closer almost desperately, hoping that he's not as close to crying as he feels. He barely managed to meet eyes with the disguiser, trying to offer a smile to Keon as if it would somehow make it better…

"...I-I love you, Ke-Ke," he says again, softly, just enough for the disguiser to hear before he attempts to raise his gaze to Carmine.

"I-it was m-my idea, s-sir. D-don't get upset w-with Keon." the second the words leave his lips, he can't help wishing he'd never spoken, feeling the tears start to build in his eyes when Carmine turns to glare at him. Akivya grabs for Keon, practically clinging to him, too upset to pull away because Carmine could kill him right now and he was going to and it was going to ruin everything…

He had to protect his Akivya- that was the first thing that crossed his mind when he saw the terrified expression on his face, moving in front of him protectively. Keon could feel him pressing his being against him again, his hand wrapped around his wrists tightly. All he could do was wrap his arms around the boy, placing him in front of him, and press his lips against his ears. "Ignore him, Akivya.. we're married now, darling. His opinion doesn't matter nowadays, he couldn't have stopped us anyway. It was our choice to do this."

Carmine's jaw drops, staring at him with unimaginable hatred. In any other situation, Keon would've turned away, apologize, and keep his mouth shut.. but Carmine was attacking his wife. He refused to be a doormat, not now. He had to protect him, stand up to him. "Carmine," he let his voice do down an octave. "If you have a problem, you're free to bring it up with me. I won't let you attack him."

"I will not have the two of you disobeying me right in front of my face," Carmine rises from his seat unsteadily, causing Gioia to stare at him with a concerned look, though it went ignored by both men. "If either of you think that you'll be going unpunished for deliberately going against my orders, allowing a non-mafia member into the headquarters," he gave a slight nod to the priest, looking every bit uncomfortable with him hearing him scream at the two of them. He'd have to remember to confess later on, donate too for good measures. "You're surely mistaken. I am, nor will I ever be, a simple pushover that will allow the two of you faggots to do as you wish."

"Carmine.." Gioia gripes his hand, glancing at the salt and pepper haired man, kissing the palm of his hand. "It's not a big deal, darling. Please, don't get worked up again.."

Ignoring her once again, Carmine stands at his full height and moves to attempt to tower over them. Keon flinches, stepping back for a moment, moving Akivya from his reach. Once he realizes what he's done, he swallowed his fear and stared at him with as much hate as he was receiving. "I'm not into.. into playing games, sir. It's hypocritical of you to deny us the right to marry but at the same time marry Gioia."

"I don't appreciate being threatened, Ke-Ke.."

Akivya could feel his lip trembling when the nickname- his nickname for Keon- left the godfather's lips. He wanted to cry. He didn't know why the urge was so overwhelming, especially when he'd normally have some sort of snappish remark or… or something, as a response. And yet, without Keon in front of him, he could practically feel the fear overwhelming him, making him shiver and tremble as he tried to pull as far away from Carmine as possible, even harder to do when the older man keeps moving toward them.

He should say something. Something like Ke-Ke wouldn't threaten you, sir, or maybe we didn't mean to upset you, we're sorry, please, I love him, just let me love him. But the only thing that actually slips through his lips is a long whimper, and before he can say anything else the tears are sliding over his cheeks in rivulets, hot and salty and far too numerous to hide.

"K-Keon?" He asks, finally, hesitantly looking up at the disguiser until their eyes meet, intentionally trying not to meet Carmine's gaze as he steps back again, huddling against the wall and pressing back against his new husband's side, his fingers shaking, hands cold and clammy when he finally manages to find the younger man's grip again. He entwines their fingers as best he can, but he keeps losing grip, too sweaty and nervous and upset to do much more than cry as he waits for Keon to just… just tell him what he should say.

It's stupid, entirely foolish of him, and he feels so powerless to do anything, but at the same time he can't, and Akivya knows that. All he can really seem to do is cry and shake and let his eyes flutter wildly when he finally manages to match eyes with their enraged godfather, wrapping his arms around himself as though he could disappear from it. I can't be scared, can't be scared, I'm mafia, Keon's not scared, I'm so… so… crying, quit crying, he's not that mean, he won't hurt you, Akivya, he won't hurt Ke-Ke, please.

Instead of moving or speaking, all the janitor can do is bite down on his lip until the metallic tang of blood fills his mouth and he lets out a semi-sharp cry that he hopes is muffled by his clenched teeth. "C-Car… Godfather, p-please, w-we… I l-love…"

Keon doesn't let him finish, leaning down until he's breathing the same small hitch of breath with the janitor. A small smile manages on his lips, before latching onto Akivya's face, a hand pressing the back of the dark haired man's skull to deepen it. It looked quite a bit awkward, Keon had to admit, but he frankly couldn't give a single damn about what the other thought right now. He was only ten minutes into being married and he was getting threatened by people- he deserved to at least be able to show some affection to the older man so early in their marriage.

Fuck everyone else's opinion- only his and Aki's matter right now. Besides, didn't any of these people learn to suck up their differences and opinions when at a wedding? Rude.

Breaking his hold on the man, much to his protests, he turned to look at the remaining mafia members. He noted that a few of them had left - Vita and their blackmailer, Jaina. He felt hurt that Vita left, though he could understand; she was always so emotional, he should've realized that she would've left because she felt excluded. Making a small note to apologize to her about it, he could only smile with glee that the blackmailer was also gone. It didn't bother him at all that she was gone- good riddance to her, he told himself. She wasn't wanted here anyway.

Everyone else was there though- which warmed his heart, he was glad that at least some of them stayed to watch. Even if they were being assholes about it.

Breaking from his thoughts, he looked back up the the godfather and tried rather hard to pretend that he wasn't inches away from being able to snap both of their necks with great ease. The only thing that seemed to be holding him back was Gioia, holding his arm desperately, standing as high as she could with her crow-ish feet and whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was seemed to work on him for a moment, slowly backing away from the two of them, though keeping his sharp glare at the two of them with no clear intent to stop anytime soon.

Leaning in for the final time he hoped, Carmine hissed, "Tomorrow. You're both on leave until I can figure out what to do with you both. Don't even think about leaving the compound."

He doesn't know how visible it is- the way his shaking stops almost immediately, shutting his eyes briefly when Carmine finally speaks because he isn't going to snap his neck- or Keon's- anytime soon. Or at least with luck, he wouldn't. Still, it doesn't keep Akivya from pulling Keon closer again, his hands wrapping around one of the disguiser's thin arms as he presses forward just enough that he can press his lips to the side of Keon's cheek.

"We… bunbun, we should… maybe we should leave? Sweetie?" He asks, quietly, enough that he hopes it doesn't draw any more attention because the last thing he wants is to be stared down by any of the other members with a glare that pretty much seemed like seven levels of hell descending upon the recipient.

The janitor makes sure to avoid meeting Gioia's eyes, because even if he owes basically his life to her at this point (seriously, there's no telling if Carmine wouldn't have killed them if she wasn't there), he's still wearing her clothes and yeah, it'd been a weird relationship since he'd spontaneously ended things with her a few days ago… yeah.

He doesn't take his eyes off the younger man's face, almost entirely too joyful when Keon finally looks at him again and he wraps arms around the other, clinging to him so tightly he doesn't think it's even possible for him to let go. At least not until Keon's leaning down to his height and slinging an arm under his knees and pulling him off the ground, only causing Akivya to redden further when he looks up and makes eye contact with the rest of the room- only for a few brief seconds, before he presses his face against Keon's neck and sighs.

Keon very unsteadily leads him out of the room, giving a small chuckle. "I think it went as best as it could.. at least we made both a grand entrance and departure, Aki."

* * *

Keon's head hits the pillow as soon as he sets Akivya down, not bothering to change or remove any of his current clothes. The small argument with Carmine and the excitement from it all wore him out quickly, ready to sleep with his new husband and say today was pretty good. He looked over the man, attempting to step out of his wedding dress, and reached a hand out, waiting for him to take it before giving him a light smile.

"You looked beautiful, Aki," he wipes his eye, leaning his head in to place a kiss on his nose before returning his head back to it's place on the pillow. The look on the janitor's face made him feel that much nicer, a look of modesty and pleasure from his rather small praise. He'd kiss him again for it if he had the energy, but alas, he didn't. (Nor did he care to; he wanted to sleep now. He could wait until morning, he figured.)

"I love you," he shut his eyes, not bothering to give him a second look as he reached for the covers.

* * *

He was bored. Hell, not only was he bored, but there was an uncomfortable shudder that kept running through his lower back and his whole body felt like it was he needed Keon right now. His hands were pressed against the other's shoulder, shaking him desperately even after he'd already woken up.

"Ke-Ke," Akivya said, unable to hold back the whine in his voice. "You owe me for yesterday, sugarballs. No post-marriage sex. And I… I feel so horny, sweetheart. It's driving me crazy!" It didn't take long before he was grabbing for Keon, trying to pull himself closer to the disguiser, his entire being desperate and…

… and Keon was just staring at him like he'd grown two heads or something. He was barely able to keep his eyes open, it seemed, even though he'd slept for like… eleven hours already.

Without much more thought, the janitor pulled himself away and sat up, swinging a leg over the side of Keon's waist until he was straddling him, until he could push himself down against Keon's hips until he was pressed right against Keon's cock. Akivya was disappointed to realize that he wasn't even hard, looking up at Keon and frowning, desperately thrusting himself against the other's stomach. "Keon, please-"

"Aki, get off of me," Keon very harshly pushes him off, ignoring the man's desperate whines to at least touch him. Turning onto his back, he forced his head into the pillows more, trying to force himself back to sleep though realized it was a lost cause at how loud Akivya was trying to get his attention. He could feel Akivya's growing erection pulse against his side, his lips biting at his shoulder.

"I'm tired, Akivya," he turned his head slightly to look at him, giving his best to throw a small glare at him. "Can you at least wait until morning?"

Akivya whines out something, but Keon doesn't quite listen to him, ignoring him to go back to sleep. It works only for a moment before he could feel Akivya's hands sliding down past the waistband of his pants, sticky and greedily rubbing his finger against his entrance. He hastily slaps his hand away, flipping himself over. As soon as he does this, he can feel Akivya's hand pushing him flat against the pillows and swinging his leg over his chest, forcing him to stay in his spot. The dark haired man looked down at him, smiling apologetically, though brought his lips to Keon's and slowly manages his cock closer to Keon's face.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" is what he wanted to say. but couldn't quite make the words come out of his lips, biting them shut when Akivya was desperately trying to thrust himself in his mouth, moaning out pleases and begging for him to at-least do this for him, please. Just a moment.

He needed it. He needed it so fucking bad, and Keon just lay there, completely unwilling to move, or even really do anything. Akivya could feel the disguiser's mouth closing, teeth clenched the closer his cock got to the younger man's mouth. Taking a deep breath, he let out another sharp whine, followed by a "Please, Ke-Ke, I can't take it-"

When it becomes obvious that the disguiser isn't going to suck him off, or even rim him, the janitor leans back with a sigh, lying on his stomach so he can reach over the side of the bed and pull free a couple toys from the box, before turning back to Keon and licking his lips. "Keon, I-I want you to get hard for me. I'm so- nn- so horny my body can't take it. I'm just- aah-" he manages to spit out as another shudder runs down his back, heat pulsing through his entire body as he matched eyes with Keon.

When the disguiser finally looks at him- skeptically, annoyed, raising an eyebrow- Akivya slowly begins to work his pants down his legs, pulling them down past his knees, enough that he has a full view of Keon's rather small cock and his impossibly tight ass. He doesn't know if anyone's touched Keon like that- Akivya doesn't know if he should. He looks up at the disguiser for permission, but doesn't see even a hint of anything on his face.

Well… it wouldn't hurt anyone, right? And… he'd just gotten married! He had a right to do this. He was a man too.

Slowly, Akivya began to slick lube over his fingers, looking down at Keon to see his eyes widening, before the janitor was pushing a finger into him, followed by a second, before grabbing hold of one of the vibrators he's pulled from the box and pushing it against the disguiser's ass, just barely beginning to move it past the tight ring of muscle.

He looked up at Keon again, but the disguiser didn't seem to be protesting, just staring at him with an annoyed expression on his face that didn't seem much different than his usual grimace. Akivya slung his legs over Keon's waist once the object was fully in, pressing himself down against Keon's cock, practically overwhelmed with the need to just be touched, to be fucked, to just have something on him, around him, inside him, anything. He pressed his fingers back against his own entrance, just barely managing to push one in before he was crying out and thrusting forward against Keon.

"Babycakes, please-" Akivya hissed, swallowing back a moan. He could feel Keon's cock start to harden, trying desperately not to just shout in excitement once it did, his hand fiddling to grab the remote for the vibrator as he slid up enough that he could press a kiss to the disguiser's lips. He didn't know which way he should go- riding Keon or sitting on his face- but he eventually moved up enough that he was straddling Keon's head, pushing his ass against the disguiser's barely parted lips with loud whimpers escalating into moans.

He needed it more than he thought he'd ever needed it.

Keon wasn't sure what he was supposed to do- he'd never been in this position before. He.. he realized what he was doing, but not sure what he was supposed to really do. He could feel the vibrator vibrating against his prostate, causing him to let out an involuntary moan, swallowing the precum that streaked Akivya's cock. A cold shiver went down his back, unsure and slightly hesitant. Just for tonight- just this once, he tells himself, he'll most likely do the same for you tonight. Just.. just let him do what he wants.

Wrapping his tongue around the tip of his cock, he shakily brought his hand up to Aki's waist and attempted to do this to keep him steady, forcing him to stay put and to quit thrusting in his mouth. His pleasure tasted peculiar- unlike how he imagined it tasted, or what he knew he himself tasted. Forcing himself to continue, he tried to focus on the sounds the janitor was making- whiny little whimpers, desperate for him to go deeper on him.

"Aki," he's not sure if just turns out as a moan or if it comes out okay, but he doesn't seem to mind that much. Keon could feel Akivya's hands trailing down his abdomen, fingering his erected cock. His nails cut into the smaller man's hips, arching himself up as he sucked faster on his hot flesh. For a moment, he found himself enjoying doing this. It felt nice hearing Akivya moan so loudly for him, desperate for him. Even if he felt a good bit degraded, he wanted to tell himself that he was still the dominant in this.

Releasing his hold on the man's cock, he shifted his waist until he was able to slip his tongue in the man's tight asshole, past the tight ring of muscle that tried so hard to keep him out. In short breaths, he roamed with his tongue and pressed his face closer until he was able to give light, but passionate kisses to the man. Another moan slipped from his lips, unable to control himself as he felt a hot pain erupt and trinkle onto the janitor's hand. It felt wrong for a moment- getting off before the janitor, but.. at this moment, he just couldn't will himself to care anymore. All he seemed to want to do was force Akivya to spill himself, lecture him for doing this without asking, and go back to sleep..

Feeling Akivya's own fingers wondering once again, pinching his nipples before brushing against hair and wrapping around his blond locks, he wondered if the older man was close- or if he was holding it in so the disguiser was forced to keep going longer. Strangely enough, he didn't really seem to care which once was correct. Keon could do this forever, flicking his tongue around his asshole.

Right before he was attempting to go back to sucking his cock again, right as he had managed to get the tip of it back in his mouth and force Akivya to stop thrusting forward, hot cum spilt onto his lips and down his chin, erupting with a loud wail of pleasure from Akivya. Taking the moment to calm himself down, he wiped the best he could from his mouth and slowly pushed Akivya to collapse onto the bed beside him, panting heavily.

"D-don't.." he swallowed the remaining pleasure in his throat. "Don't ever- ever do that again without my say so.." he pressed himself on top of the janitor, staring down at him harshly, though weakened his expression when he saw a slight tingle of fear in Akivya's facial expression. "Now.. ta-take it out of me."

He was seriously regretting the decision to try and- and whatever he had been trying to do. Swallowing the fear that Akivya knew was present on his face, he slid his hand back between Keon's legs, enough that he could maneuver his hand to slide the slim object out from the disguiser's body.

It wasn't enough to help- the janitor didn't know when the last time he'd been so incredibly desperate was, and had no idea why it was flaring up now, but before he could say anything as a response, he could feel himself growing hard again, pressed up against Keon's leg enough that it only caused him to shiver, closing his eyes in an effort not to meet those of his husband.

"K… Ke-Ke… I'm sorry- hnn." He couldn't keep the groan of pleasure from slipping out, trying to press his legs closer together in an effort to calm himself down. "N-needed to get you h-hard… works for me… I… I'm so desperate, sugarplum. Can't help it-" the second he gets the words out he isn't surprised to find the disguiser glaring at him, although the expression seems softer now than it had before, allowing Akivya to breathe a sigh of relief (although it did absolutely nothing to calm the pressure building in his abdomen as he tried to suppress another moan.)

"C-can… you can go back to sleep, bunbun, I'm sorry…" he adds, struggling just a bit as he tried to pull away from the disguiser. "Needed you…"

Keon does something that surprises the two of them. He leans down and forces his lips to lock lips with the man, caressing his jaw the the palm of his hand. Rough, forcing his tongue to penetrate against his cheeks, moaning loudly. Using his free hand, he moves his hand down until it's wrapping around his hard cock, smiling in between kisses. Breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear, he muttered, "Stop acting like a bitch now, Aki. At least before it was hot, now you're just being annoying again. Just fuck in my hand, babe. I'll forgive you if you do."

Going down his neck, lightly nibbling on his neck with small moans, he could feel how excited the man was growing against his hand. Motioning his hand up and down rather quickly, he sucked on his neck until he could feel Akivya empty himself in his hand once again. Chuckling into his skin, lightly biting down on his skin, he looked up to the pleasured man, a light smile playing on his face as he wiped the remaining juices on his husband's thigh. "Are you better now?"

All Akivya could get out was a tiny sigh of relief, looking up at the smiling Keon, flustered enough that all he did was give a slight nod. No apologies- Keon seemed to hate that- or anything else, he turned on his side as the disguiser slumped over on the bed beside him, pressing his back against Keon's chest.

"'m tired," he adds, briefly, giving a slight yawn before attempting to close his eyes, barely jolted by the feeling of a warm breath against the cold, bare skin of his back. "We should sleep… make it up to you later, bunbun. Mm, you're… so warm, Ke-Ke… my angelface. I'm glad you're mine. Don't ever leave."


End file.
